Back to School
by OonaPotter
Summary: What happens when the old Hogwarts gang get together again at a school set up for witches, wizards, superheroes, and villians.
1. Chapter 1 New School

I do not own the Harry Potter characters I will take them out every now and then and put them into weird situations though. I co-wrote this with seekersgurl1609 it started as an rp that got out of hand. After 15,000 words we thought that it would be better to just call it what it was a fan fiction .We hope that you enjoy

Fred and George had received their letters that announced that the Phoenix Academy had finally opened its doors to all witches, wizards, superheroes and villains who wanted to attend. Classes were to begin next week. The Head of the School had requested for all the students to arrive early for Orientation and Placement into their Dorms.

Fred and George read off the list of things that would be needed from all students.

The list seemed to go on forever. There were things like potions ingredients and books that were familiar. Then there were weird things like x-ray specs and Kryptonite. After they had purchased everything on the lists and packed it safely away, they apparated to The Burrow to say goodbye to their parents.

Molly had packed each one of them a lunch and hugged them. Arthur shook there hands and told them to be good and try not to get into to much trouble. He knew that they intended to do just that and probably had joke shop products tucked away for future use.. They looked at the letter one final time to find the directions that they would need to apparate to the school. Then they were gone.

They stood outside of this spectacular castle. It seemed to rise into the sky, all glass and stone. There was a huge lake to one side with people gathered there watching someone swim about, while others had congregated at the front of the school. There were a few out buildings located around the main tower.

They started to walk toward the first group of people when they were intercepted by Neville Longbottom. It had been ages since they had seen one another. Fred! George!" "How are you doing?" he asked as he shook both of there hands in welcome.

Fred and the others went to the front of the school to listen to the speaker.  
He introduced himself as a teacher here and Fred and George just hung their heads.

"I can't believe that he is here the greasy headed git." said George

"I have been asked to teach Potions here to all those who are magically inclined. You will be able to do the most amazing things when we are finished if you just pay attention." stated Severus Snape

Fred and George had listened to about all they could handle from Snape. They told Neville that they were going to go on into the school and have a look around. They entered the double doors and stood in the Entrance Hall.

The place was easily as big as Hogwarts. There were winding staircases that seemed to go on forever. Fred noticed all the people that seemed to be here. Everyone so different and each with their own agenda he smirked as he thought of Draco Malfoy.

Fred and George had enjoyed a fairly decent breakfast and had unpacked.

Fred noticed just outside the doors that Draco had arrived." Blonde headed ferret", he said under his breath but not before George heard and turned around to look.

"Let's go over and say hello to our old friend." replied George

Fred and his brother went over to torment the young man. Fred sneered as he asked Draco what he thought he was doing here?

George had noticed the exchange between his brother and Draco and wanted only to offer the same sneer in return, On the other hand he did not want anyone to think them rude to someone that they had obviously been in conversation with.

"Draco it has been awhile." George replied then turned his attention elsewhere. "We went to Hogwarts together" he explained, to the person that walked in there general direction then looked back toward Draco.

Fred looked to George and they excused themselves after they had told Malfoy that they would have to catch up later. George hoped that Harry, Ron and Hermione would soon make their appearance he would fill more comfortable with a few members of the DA here with them.

Fred had begun to worry about the others. They should arrive soon if they wanted to get here before the classes started. He decided to tell George that he was going up to his room so that he could light a fire and try to get in touch with someone. He entered the Great Hall and went up the staircase to his right and then climbed up to the seventh floor. Once he reached the landing he had to walk to the end of the hall.

His room was the last on the left. He opened the door with the spell Alohomra and smiled, because not many here so far would know how to open it unless they chose to break the door down. He went straight to the fire and lit it. If someone came in his room suddenly they would have thought he was trying to catch himself on fire as he stuck his head into the flame and began to search for a member of the DA.

After Fred went up to the room George decided to go for a walk around the building. He had spotted the lake and he wanted to go and check it out. The grounds here were beautiful the trees where all green with just a tinge of yellow that was barely noticeable in late summer and early fall.

George began to think of all the time that he spent at another school and how much fun he had there. With a smile of mischief on his face he began to think up something that he and Fred could do here to liven up this place. He seated himself beside a tree and took out parchment and quill and began to plot and plan.

Hermione was seated at the table in her little flat. She was so proud of the place. It was hers and after the fight that went on for the Wizarding World she felt that it was well deserved. She had paid up the rent for the first year so that the flat would still be available when she returned from the Phoenix Academy.

She was so excited she wanted to meet new people of course but this would also allow the members of the DA to get back together in this new school. Not that they needed any more practice with defensive magic but it couldn't hurt. It was always better to her way of thinking to be prepared for any possibility.

There would be people at this school with powers that she had never encountered and she hoped that her curiosity would not land her in trouble. She knew that it was way to warm for a fire now but she also knew that she would not probably be back before the Christmas holiday and decided to light it once before she left.

Fred had finally located Hermione he did not want to frighten her but saw no other way around it. "Hermione" he said while he cleared his voice. "You can't imagine how glad I am that you left your fire on."  
"I was wondering when you were going to get here and if you had heard from Harry and Ron?" he waited for her to answer.

Hermione jumped as Fred popped into her fire. Then after she heard the worry in his voice she told him that she had finished packing and would be there as soon as she could get him out of her way he smiled then popped out of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2When old friends meet

After Fred left her flat Hermione went and gathered all the books she would need and packed them away. Then along with her trunks, she apparated to the location on her letter of acceptance for the Phoenix Academy.

She stood outside the gates for just a moment to get her barings before entering this strange new place. She had her room number and went up the staircase to the fifth floor and dropped off her things.

She said a spell and unpacked everything. Then closed and locked her door using the Alohorma spell. She then proceeded to go in search of Fred and George or someone else that she knew. She realized that she had not eaten anything yet and made a detour into the Great Hall where she found a table loaded with food and she began to fill her plate.

Ron wandered in rubbing his eyes, attempting to wake up. He spotted Hermione and headed over to her. He stretched and sat down, grabbing a muffin and shoving it in his mouth.

"'ey 'ermoooinee" he said through his mouthful, reaching for a glass of pumpkin juice.

Ron kept to himself, as he sat there quietly eating his breakfast. He looked up every now and again to watch his brothers and classmates.

Hermione looked back at Ron and his brothers and was happy that they were here. How was she going to meet new people if she let her shyness stop her from standing up and introducing herself to others? Hermione looked back over at Ron and asked him if he was about finished eating and if so if he would like to take a walk? She smiled at Ron they had been friends along with Harry Potter since they were 11 years old. She could remember it like it was yesterday the train ride to Hogwarts where they met for the first time.

Hermione looked back over to the table and decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. She stood up and walked over to where a girl had sat down. She walked over to the table and struck up a conversation.

"Hello everyone I do not mean to intrude on your I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself." she smiled nervously

"My name is Hermione Granger." She said.

Hermione smiled and turned around at the sound of a voice that she knew. "Hello Neville I am so glad to see you. Then she remembered that they were standing at the table.

"Sorry she said with a smile getting caught up with an old friend then she introduced Neville to the people that were gathered at the table. She looked over to see if Ron was still eating. "I ask a friend to go for a walk if he wants to go he will come and let me know." she said as she sat down in the first seat she could find. She hoped that they would welcome her and not find her rude. They did welcome her as they asked her about Hogwarts and the classes that she took there. She told them that she was the top of her class in all her studies she knew that would not be the case here.

"I am glad to have the privilege to study with superheroes here. Maybe with this new school we will all find a way that we may help each other.

"I would love to know what the classes will be like here. Hermione realized that she was talking far too much smiled and folded her hands in her lap. She smiled at the others offering a silent apology for running away with the conversation.

She had just been listening to the other people around her rather than talk she observed. She heard someone mention some of the things that you could do at the school. She turned to Neville who was in conversation with some one and did not want to bother him.

"Excuse me, but do you know if they have a library here? If so could you tell me where I could find it? I would love to learn a bit more about this place and the people that have been chosen to fill its walls." She asked the table in general not reall expecting anyone to know that much about the school as they were all attending here for the first time.

She knew that she probably sounded like the studious person that she was and did not really care what others thought. While she waited for someone to answer her question she thought of Harry and she was getting a bit worried that he was not here yet.

She was told that she should exit the Great Hall and make a left go up the stairs to the third floor and the Library was the last door at the end of the hall.

Hermione thanked the girl for the information and then she stood up and told everyone goodbye. She proceeded out the doors of the Great Hall and followed the directions that she had been given. She found the library in no time it was huge as big as the library at Hogwarts probably bigger. There were books here that Hermione had never seen before. She picked up a book on Mutant DNA. She kept checking looking for others that might interest her when she found her all time favorite Hogwarts a History and smiled to her self. She thought her friends would think her sentimental for checking it out but she did along with the book on DNA. Then she headed to her room to change into her swim suit and then went in search of the pool.

Ron caught up with Hermione as she was leaving the Library.

"Hey, wait up, I might as well come with you. Have you seen Harry around?" he said falling into step beside her.

Hermione slowed down to allow Ron to catch up. She smiled at him it was just so easy to be friends with Ron.

She knew after they fought the troll for her, that Harry and Ron would be her life long friends.

He had asked the one question though that she could not answer.

"I have not seen Harry, Ron and I am starting to get really worried." She replied.

"I thought that you might like to know where I am taking you." Hermione said with a grin.

" Do you want to go swimming Ronald?" she smiled at him as she showed him the books that she had checked out from the Library and as she had hoped he just shook his head and smiled at the copy of Hogwarts a History.

I thought that you owned that book? He asked.

I do but it is at my parent's house she answered with a look of sadness that Ron noticed before she could hide it. He raised his eyebrow in question but if she saw it she chose to ignore it so he let it go to for now.

He smiled "That works, I'll go swimming if you do." he said with a mischievous smirk. "I don't know where Harry is either, I look for him before the start of classes though, he's probably just off exploring or something." Ron suggested.

Hermione smiled at Ron she had not realized how much she had missed her two best friends until they had been separated after the war to make their lives as best they could.

Now that she had Ron back and looked to a future when Harry would be here as well she knew that everything would work out.

Ron walked beside Hermione to her room so that she might drop off her books and change to go to the pool for a swim. Then she followed him so that he might change as well.

Hermione looked out over the pool and saw several people swimming and she took off her robe and slippers and joined them by diving under the refreshing water at the deep end of the pool.

She surfaced with her hair pushed back and flattened to her head she turned until she spotted Ron then she waved at him right before she splashed him right in the face with the icy cold pool water.

She laughed and began to swim around saying hello to anyone who seemed friendly.

She finally swam over to the edge of the pool and gazed up into the face of Ron.

"Are you going to come swim with me or not?" she asked and waited for him to decide.

Ron stood at the edge of the pool, wiping the water out of his eyes that Hermione had splashed at him. He didn't mind at all, and actually thought it quite cute and playful, but didn't let on.

"Oy! What was that for?" he said, not able to suppress a smirk.

He watched her swim around and decided to join her. He pulled off his shirt and headed to the deep end of the pool, his red hair all ruffled and messy.

He had filled out a lot since Hogwarts and was now strong and athletic looking rather than the tall and awkward red head he was known to be. His hair had darkened and accentuated his eyes, showing off his strong features.

He smirked and jumped in, doing a cannon ball and spraying Hermione completely. Once under water, he turned and swam up behind her, picking her up as he came to the surface. He gasped for air as he came up, tossing his head to get his hair out of his face, and smirking at Hermione as he held her.

"Gotcha." he said.

Hermione squeaked as Ron splashed water in her face and again when he swam up and playfully grabbed her from behind.

"Now that you do what are you going to do with me Mr.Weasley?" she laughed She was glad to see him having a good time.

She did not want to think about the war it was over and they had won. She decided that this was going to be fun and she struggled to get free and she laughed the whole time.

She swam around the pool with her very best friend and though she knew it, she finally admitted it to herself she was crazy in love with him.

She had changed since the war her hair was longer and straight. She had lost weight. It came from the constant worry over Harry and Ron. She was not the only person who changed over the course of the war.

She was definitely noticing the changes in Ron and wondered to herself what he would do if she kissed him here in front of everyone. She smiled a secret smile to him and made a promise to herself and to him that things between them would change for the better.

They had a foundation of friendship to start with and she hoped with everything that she had that they could have another chance at romance. If not then she would be happy with all that he was willing to give her.

Ron smiled at Hermione's playful attitude, he was glad to see that beautiful smile break through once again. He had been worried about her since the war. She had lost weight and looked a lot better, but for a while she had looked worried and sick.

He was glad to see she was back to her normal happy self and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"Hmm well I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with you." he replied teasingly, enjoying holding her in his arms. He continued to smile at her, not able to ignore his feelings towards her any longer. He had liked her for so long, starting as a childish crush.

He had been so jealous of Krum and the other boys that had paid attention to her. But why hadn't he ever acted on his feelings, Harry always had, with Cho and Ginny, but no, not he.

Ron had always ended up causing torment to Hermione and he felt awful about it. He was 19 now, no longer a child, barely even a teenager. He would be turning 20 soon and he vowed, along with the new age would come a new man, and potentially a new love. He smiled at Hermione again, hoping she would accept him.

Hermione was so happy to be here with Ron she returned his smile with one of her own. She reached up and touched his dear face with her hand. How cute he is she thought to herself while she reached under the water with her other hand and brought it up suddenly to splash him in the face again.

She loved to be able to play here with him. He was the only person that she ever truly loved. When she was with Viktor she still wanted only Ron that is why she and Viktor had decided long ago to be just friends. Hermione looked over when someone slunk into the pool. Hermione smirked at the other then turned back to Ron.

"Pansy has arrived, I bet she is still sulking after Malfoy" Hermione told Ron. I hope that they get together they deserve each other. I think that Pansy will find that she may not win Draco over so easily here. There are already women here that are drooling for him." Hermione decided to put her old enemy out of her mind. She was enjoying herself with Ron and would not let her mess that up.

"Ron what do you want to do now?" she asked not caring as long as they were together.

He smiled as she splashed him, dunking her into the water, before swimming up behind her, smirking. "They would make a perfect couple, they always did. But yes she's going to have to fight is she wants to win him back.

He smiled at her, looking into her soft brown eyes. He had missed her so much and was so glad they were here together.

"Hmm I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asked playfully.

Hermione loved just looking into Ron's eyes. She could see her future there married to this man surrounded by their children. She had known long ago that he was the only one for her and she would do what ever it took to get him to see that they were perfect for one another.

She smiled as she reached up and touched his face.

"I know exactly what I want to do," as she leaned in for a kiss. She was a breath away from his very kissable lips when she smiled and said "I want to read Hogwarts a History." With a quick peck on his cheek she swam to the edge of the pool and lifted herself out.

She looked back at the man she loved and did the only thing she could, she giggled like a school girl and bent down to him.

"I told you what I wanted to do now what do you have in mind Ronald? She smiled and went to get her towel.

Hermione saw that Pansy was still here and that she looked around no doubt for Draco. Hermione no longer worried what others thought of her and she did not care anything for Pansy, but she knew what it felt like to love someone and one or both of you are not be ready for the relationship. Hermione smiled back at Ron and walked over to Pansy.

"Hello Pansy it has been a while since the last time I saw you. I hope that life is treating you well after the war. I noticed that you were looking around, if it is Draco that you are after he was at the front of the school talking to some of the people here a while ago.

I know that we were never friends and I do not want to pretend to be friends while we are here. There are only a few people here at the Phoenix Academy that we went to school with and I wanted to come over here and say hi.

It is not in my nature to be rude. I can be nasty if the occasion arises but I don't like to be. Ron and I are going to be here for a bit if you are interested in talking to us, if not then we will see you around the school.

Everyone has change since the war Draco is looking even more dashing than he did when we were in school. I just hope that his attitude has improved as well. Like I said if you want to talk". Hermione walked away from Pansy with the knowledge that she had at least tried to be friendly.

She hoped that they would not have to deal with the whole Pureblood issue here surrounded by people who were in some ways more powerful than the witches and wizards that would attend school here. She had the feeling that the old Hogwarts students still would find fault. She shrugged her shoulders and went back over to be with Ron.

Ron smiled at her playfully, his stomach did flip flops as she leaned in closer to him. So many times he'd wanted to kiss her, so many times he'd wanted to tell her how he felt, but he had never been able too. And now, the moment was staring him right in the face. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but instead she pecked him on the cheek.

Her lips felt warm on his cheek and he smiled inwardly. He decided that right then wasn't the moment to reveal his feelings for her; he had to be absolutely certain she felt the same way so as not to ruin their friendship by any uncertainties and awkwardness.

He followed her to the edge of the pool, he watched as she went over and talked to Pansy.

"That took a lot of dignity to forgive and talk to someone who made her life hell." Ron thought, he was proud of Hermione. He would never be able to do that with Draco. But then again, Hermione had always been the better person, the smart, sensitive and logical one.

He grabbed a towel, and rubbed it through his hair to get the water out. He emerged from under the towel, his hair fluffy and ruffled, giving him a cute, windswept look.

He smirked at Hermione as she came back over; he draped the towel over his muscular shoulders.

"So off to the library then is it?" he asked teasingly, thinking that it could make a good make out spot. The second the thought crossed his mind he smirked, "Your an idiot Ron, you really are" he thought to himself, tossing the thought aside.

"_Why did I think that, that's the stupid immature boy coming out in Me._" he thought again, shaking his head and looking back at Hermione. He smiled,

"Shall we?" he said holding open the gate that surrounded the pool for her.

Hermione looked up into Ron's beautiful eyes. He was still the boy that she had fallen in love with but he was more now so much more.

She had wanted nothing more than to kiss him a few moments ago but she had chickened out at the last moment and gave him a kiss on the cheek instead.

Ron had asked if she wanted to go to the library she did not care where they went as long as they could be together.

"Sure lets go," she said then she remembered,

"I forgot I told Pansy that we would be here for a little bit hold on a second." she said and squeezed Ron's arm before she walked back over to Pansy.

"Pansy Ron and I are going to the library. I thought that I would let you know in case you wanted to talk. I know that you would rather be alone than to talk to me. I will see you around." Hermione walked back to the man of her dreams with what she new was a goofy grin on her face.

"I am ready if you are." Hermione said meaning so much more than Ron could have possibly known.


	3. Chapter 3Catching Up

The characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling and we just borrowed them. I co wrote this with seekersgirl1609 and it was originally an rp so we may have repeated ourselves if so please overlook it and enjoy the story. I think that you will like the next chapter. I will update soon.

Ron smiled at her; he hoped that they would be able to talk in the quiet of the library. No one would be able to interfere and they could really talk. He watched her walk over to Pansy, he smiled as she returned.

"Ready? He asked.

"Alright lets go." he said as he walked beside her, his hand brushing against hers. He smiled and gently reached over and held it, he watched her carefully for her reaction.

They headed up the path to the castle, hand in hand as they headed through the large oak doors...

Hermione began to walk with Ron as his hand brushed and held hers she squeezed his in return and smiled for him alone. I think that we should talk Ron she said nervously.

When they reached the quite of the library she sat down next to this new and very sexy Ron Weasley. Although she still held onto his hand she did not look up into his eyes as she began to play with his fingers.

"When we were outside a few minutes ago I wanted nothing more than to kiss you but I was so scared that it would harm our friendship if you did not feel the same." she said scared that she was going to ruin everything.

"I have loved you for so long and didn't know how to tell you." she whispered the last so softly that she was sure that Ron had missed it.

When we were at Hogwarts I know that you thought that I dated Viktor but we have only ever been just friends. He wanted more but I was in love with you." a tear streaked down her cheek to land on their joined hands.

"You are my dearest friend and if my feelings make you uncomfortable I am sorry, I had to tell you how I felt before I chickened out again." Hermione then raised her head and looked into the face of the one person who could break her and handed him her heart.

"Yes we do need to talk." he said, smiling reassuringly as he sat down beside her, watching her play with his hands. He knew she felt uncomfortable but wanted nothing more than to tell her it was alright and just kiss her, she was so beautiful. As she told him her feelings, his stomach seemed to jump to his throat, he couldn't believe he was hearing this, he was so ecstatic and thrilled all at the same time, a huge smile swept over his freckled face.

"Hermione, you don't need to worry. I need to tell you something too. I've liked you for the longest time, and I was so jealous of Viktor, because he had your attention and your time.

I know I put you through hell, I was such an ass, especially during sixth year, please forgive me. I just love you so much and I can't believe you feel the same way as I do, I can't stop smiling. You are so beautiful and amazing. And I just want to be with you." he said quietly, reaching out and tilting her face up towards him so he could look her in the eyes. He gently reached over and wiped her tears away, he smiled at her.

Her dream had finally come true. She now knew that Ron returned her feelings.

Hermione reached over and stroked a finger down Ron's face smiling all the while. She ran her hand through all that beautiful red hair and around to the nape of his neck. She looked into Ron eyes as she maneuvered him towards her. She placed her lips gently against his for a kiss that would change her forever.

His lips are so soft she thought to herself. The kiss went from friendly to passionate in a matter of moments.

She had never felt more at peace than she did as she held in her arms the one person who mattered to her.

She would not let him get away from her again. She broke the kiss anxious to see Ron's reaction. She looked up into his face with a smile and waited for him to respond.

She had kissed others before but this kiss had been perfect. She knew that she wanted to kiss this man every morning, every night and all the time in between for the rest of her life. She reached over and with her finger caressed his lip. She could not believe after all these years and all that they had shared that she would have been the one to kiss him. Hermione smiled to herself and then she told Ron again how much she loved him.

Ron smiled goofily at her, unable to contain his excitement. As she leaned in close to kiss him, he gently returned the kiss, his heart pounding as it became more passionate. His heart felt like it could burst with happiness.

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her still. When she pulled back, he smiled at her leaning in and kissing her quickly and gently on the lips, before smiling at her again.

"Wow" was all he could mutter, for his excitement was overwhelming...

Exactly what I was thinking Ronald, Wow. The smile on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Ron I love you more than one person should be allowed to love another. I guess your mother is going to be excited since she has been secretly trying to push us into this direction for years. I have had a crush on you since our fourth year and didn't know how to tell you. I guess I should have just pulled you aside and attacked you like I just did." She said giggling.

"Harry always said to get you to pay attention to something you had to be hit with it. You know that when I get nervous that I babble." She smiled at him again he still looked a little dazed to her. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned into him looking into his beautiful eyes as she took him in her arms and kissed him senseless once more.

He smiled at her. He was blissfully happy.

"I love you to you know. He said and to lighten the mood he told what he thought about her initiating that kiss.

"It was pretty hot, you sort of just attacked Me." he said winking at her. "I think it's cute when you babble." he said looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

He kissed her and held her close, pulling her over so she was sitting on him in his chair.

He lifted his face to her and kissed her back, his arms wound tightly around her as if he were afraid that she would try to escape.

Fred walked into the library he had decided to check out the school. He turned the corner and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Hermione in the lap of his brother kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Fred had known for sometime that they were gaga for each other but come on.

There is a time and place for such things. What would their mother say? She would be ecstatic she wanted this for Ron.

Fred could hear voices in the hall not necessarily headed toward the library but still. He cleared his throat loudly and when that did not work he spoke.

" Excuse me you two but I think that you should find some place a little more private than the library for the smooch fest. He smiled as he said it embarrassed by walking in on his brother.

Hermione heard the voice of one of Ron's brothers which could not be happening now when he she was so content to be held in Ron's arms. She slowly returned to the earth where she had obviously been floating somewhere around cloud nine.

She turned slowly away from Ron and spied Fred. Her face was very quickly turning from blush to full burn red from being caught by family no less making out in the library.

She buried her face against Ron's chest her hands fisted in his shirt trying to regain some form of control.

"Ron would you please do something?" she whispered against his shirt. Then as always she had one of her Hermione moments and at the absurdity of being caught making out at school she burst into laughter.

"I am sorry but this is funny the prankster king is speechless and we the two most responsible people I know have been caught making out." She continued to giggle when she looked at Fred who just stood there as if frozen in place with the Imobolis spell.

Hermione smiled as she looked up into Ron's face waiting for a reaction to her out burst

Ron heard his brothers voice from somewhere near the shelves. He pulled away and looked over at Fred, not able to contain a mischievous smirk. He nodded at him, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed, which was a change for Ron.

He had grown up a lot and come to terms with his own masculinity, his older brothers didn't intimidate him anymore. Besides he was taller and stronger than them anyways.

"Right, Fred, sorry we will go somewhere else." he said with a smirk.

Ron stood up and lifted Hermione up with him. She had still been in his lap so he sat her down beside him.

"Come on Fred, you can't judge, I caught you more than once with Angelina back in old Hogwarts days." he said grabbing Hermione's hand and heading out of the library past Fred.

"See you mate." he said as they walked by him.

Ron raised an eyebrow as if daring him to make another comment. Nothing could ruin his mood today. Once out in the corridor he turned to Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, he's not likely going to tell the whole world we were making out in the library, and besides, classes haven't even started and the family will be thrilled that we are together anyway." he said trying to calm the slight look of worry in her beautiful eyes.

He kissed her gently on the forehead, pulling her close.

"Now, what do you want to do? It's up to you, we could go somewhere a little more private or we could go hang by the pool, wander the castle, get ahead with our studies..." he said with a playful smirk..."or do just about anything, it's up to you, what would you like to do?" he asked.

The things that she would like to do could very well get her into loads of trouble but right now she really didn't seem to care one way or the other.

"I wonder if there are house elves her at this school?" she asked then rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Ron I do not want to start up the Phoenix Academy's version of SPEW.I would like to get a nice picnic basket and maybe a blanket and then I thought that we could go to the lake and have a little privacy with our lunch and time to actually talk among other things." She said as she blushed.

She held his hand through the school and down the stairs as they went in search of the kitchens.

"You are right you know your mom and dad will be thrilled but would you mind if we waited to tell them for awhile?" she asked looking over to see his reaction.

"This part of our relationship is so new and I do not want to share it with any one just yet." She smiled,

"It will be our little secret for now yours, mine and Fred's," she began to laugh... I can't believe the one time I thought that I had you all to myself and then up pops a Weasley." They located the kitchens quickly and departed with a basket full of food and drink and Hermione conjured her blanket from her room and they where off to the lake.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go find the kitchens." he said as they headed off along the corridor. "And sure I don't mind if we waited to tell everyone, I think that's a good idea." he added.

He smiled at the look on Fred's face when he had caught them in the library, ah the irony.

They headed along the corridor and out the large front doors down towards the lake.

Once there, Ron set the basket down and unfolded the blanket, placing it in the shade of one of the beautiful willow trees. He smiled at her and sat down on the blanket, leaning back so he was propped up on one arm, lying on his side. He smiled at her, as if to say what ever we do next is up to you.

Hermione smiled as she looked at Ron lying there on the blanket that she slept with every night and blushed to the roots of her hair at the thoughts that played through her mind.

She noticed the rippling muscles in his arms and that look in his eyes that said it was her decision. She was not afraid to admit that she was scared. She had no idea what she wanted to happen here today.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and sat cross legged on the blanket beside Ron. She reached over for the basket and began to sort through the food.

She had not realized but she was starving she had not eaten since breakfast and it was well past noon. She popped a cherry tomato from the salad into her mouth and smiled.

"I am hungry and that tasted really good". She said as she popped another into her mouth. She fixed a plate for Ron and one for her self and sat them both a side for the moment out of harms way while she searched through the basket for their drinks. Once she had them she handed Ron his. Ron smiled at her as she dug through the food and thanked her as she handed him his plate.

She began to eat hers with relish. Through the meal she looked at the wonderful man beside her happy to know finally that he was hers. . He ate quietly, trying to let it all sink it but it just wouldn't. This was so amazing. She talked very little while she finished her food and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She began to put everything back into the picnic basket when he handed her back his plate and helped her straighten up.

"Sweetheart if you hand me our cups then I can put them away." She stopped what she was doing in mid-action she had just called him sweetheart she looked over at Ron and smiled.

"I liked being able to call you that and it be o.k." She went back to her work and when everything was finished she sat the basket off of the blanket entirely and lay down beside Ron.

"You can call me whatever you want." he said in response to the endearment. She reached over and rubbed her fingers gently across his lips that she wanted so badly to taste.

She sat bolt upright and looked all around as she announced that she was just checking for any sign of his family before she settled back down into his arms.

"Don't worry I think we are alone, no one really comes out here." he said tilting his head down to kiss her sweet lips once more.

All Hermione could think was this felt so right. She didn't really even care about this school and that was saying something for Hermione. She would rather just leave here with Ron right now and start there new life together.

She knew that they would eventually get married and she would have those red headed babies that she had been dreaming about for years but there was no hurry.

She just didn't know what kind of relationship that they could have here at the Phoenix Academy. She felt as if they were already sneaking around to find time to spend together and she did not want that. She wanted to be able to show him how she felt everyday.

Hermione just did not know if that was possible when school actually started here. Would she be able to give him as much of her time as he deserved? She eased out of the kiss and told him of her concerns.

"We have already waited so long I don't want to scare you a way or be too pushy but I think it only fair to ask you what you want."

"I want to fall asleep at night with you in my arms not in the next room. Hermione went on as if she had to tell him this now.

I want to get up in the mornings and make you breakfast and start every day with a kiss." I know that we will have to get use to the new aspects of our relationship." She leaned over and hugged Ron to her knowing that she was trying to rush something along that needed to be nurtured her impatience was showing and her insecurities."

She had this feeling that Harry had just blown off the whole thing and while now she wished that she could, she would not change it for the world because it had brought her Ron.  
"Ron if we stay at the school do you think our relationship will have the room needed to grow or will it be like Hogwarts where we chased after each other and did not connect at all. Hermione was really worried about where to go from here and decided that this time it was up to Ron.

Ron quietly listened to her explain her concerns. He smiled and nodded, encouraging her to continue. When she was finished he sat up and looked her in the eye.

"Hermione, you know you mean the world to me and that I love you to no end. I know we are going to be together and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. I don't know if we will be able to really nurture out relationship here. I don't think this school will be like Hogwarts; after all, we are all around 20 years old.

We are adults and can make our own decisions. I need to be able to provide for our family. What with the war these past few years, my education at Hogwarts was slightly disrupted, you know? I didn't really get to finish properly and I think the chance here to continue on after Hogwarts is an awesome opportunity." he said truthfully, hoping not to upset her.

He wanted to be with her every moment and knew that wouldn't be as easy here as it would be somewhere else, but his education seemed extremely important too, considering it would be what would support them in their future life together.

"_What would my mother say."_ he thought _"She would absolutely kill me." _he smiled.

"Your right Ron I know that, I do not have to like it." She pouted,. She leaned into him and thought how much Ron seemed to mature since the Hogwarts days. She had become the irrational one what was wrong with her. Yes she was in love but she had loved Ron for years so why did she feel the need to hurry this relationship along?

Maybe it had something to do with her parents being captured during the war. No one knew this but herself and Remus Lupin as he was the person that saved them.

The thought that they could have been killed or worse, turned into werewolves as Lupin had been scared her. Even though it was hot outside she shivered and buried herself against Ron for warmth.

Her parents had tried to forget what happened but they had been tortured and the scars though not visible ran to deep for Hermione to heal. She had been so close to her mom and dad and now they would hardly talk to her. That is what hurt her the most and maybe why she was in a hurry to get on with this relationship afraid that something would happen here at this school that would take what she had found with Ron away.

She began to cry and tried to hide it against his shoulder. She sat there for a few moments as she tried to get her tears control and finding it near impossible. She had carried this secret so long she just wanted to tell someone. Ron was the logical choice here but she wanted a women's opinion and the only person that she knew who would speak to her was Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Hermione raised her head tears still streaming down her face and asked Ron if they could get out of here for awhile she told him that she wanted to go to the Burrow and see his mom and sister.

"Don't worry this is not about us and I don't want to tell them just yet I just really need to talk to a friend," then quickly added a woman friend so that he would not be hurt. "If you do not want to go that is fine I can go by myself." She said as she hugged him to her worried that she would hurt him as her family hurt her. That by being here she would get caught up in being the best student yet again and lose what she wanted the most in the world. She stood up and waited for his answer anxious to be on her way.


	4. Chapter 4 The Burrow

Ron instantly felt the abrupt change in her temperament, and was startled to see that she was crying. He pulled her close.

"Come here" he mumbled quietly

"What's wrong" he said holding her close, as he gently wiped the tears off her cheeks.

He looked into her eyes and saw hurt and pain that ran deep, but somehow knew it was not him that had caused it, something deeper was responsible for this hurt..

When she said she needed to go to "The Burrow", he stood up quickly. "That's fine, lets go now, I just want you to be alright." he said, smiling weekly. He held her close, and turned on his heel, they both disappeared with a loud crack, spinning through space and time until they landed with a thud in front to The Burrow. He looked at her and smiled,

"Would you rather we wait to tell them, or tell them now?" he said, knowing that whatever her choice was, he was perfectly okay by it. He loved her so much.

She had never loved Ron more than she did in that moment he had asked no questions and made sure that she had gotten to The Burrow safely. She had no idea if she could have made it on her own. She touched his face and told him not to worry that she would be alright.

"I have decided just this moment, that after I have talked to your mom, before we leave that we should tell your parents. I want everyone to know we are together and don't want to wait to tell them anymore. "She stood up on her tiptoes and ran her fingers through his beautiful red hair and pulled his head down for a quick kiss before they entered the home of his parents.

She and Ron just barely had time to break apart before Molly and Arthur appeared at the front door.

"Ronald and Hermione what are you doing here?" Molly squeaked in excitement.

"Please come in here Hermione and let me get a good look at you it has been ages since we have seen you." Hermione smiled to herself and felt that she finally had come home.

Her own mother was not as strong as this wonderful person that ushered her into her kitchen and sat her down and told her to tell her everything. Ron and Arthur followed them into the kitchen and Molly could see this shield come down over Hermione's face.

Hermione probably did not realize it was there but Molly knew because during the war she had seen that same shield in the mirror every night and day as she worried over the safety of her family.

"Why don't you take Ron outside and show him the new car that you bought the other day?" Molly said to Arthur as she gently pushed them both toward the door.

"Hermione and I will have a nice little chat." Arthur in his excitement did not see the smile that Hermione gave Ron and the silent apology that she sent his way.

While spending the day with his parents would be great she really did not think this is what he had in mind for today.

Ron just looked at Hermione as if to say help and she smiled as Arthur threw his arm over his son's shoulder which was funny because Ron was so much taller than his father. He smiled none the less as his father started showing him his car, full of excitement. Soon Ron was having just as much fun as his father as they tinkered away with the new car.

When they had both left the kitchen and were occupied by the auto that was currently taking up space she closed the door was closed. Molly sat down at the table and asked Hermione what was wrong.

Molly had seen the worry in her own face more times than she cared to admit over the course of the war and hated to see it the face of one so young. Hermione loved Ron more than life itself and she had to deal with this now before she went crazy with hurt.

"I am sorry that Ginny is not here. Her and Harry are out for the day." Molly said giving Hermione a bit of time to gather her thoughts.

"That is alright Mrs. Weasley I really wanted to talk to you." Hermione sat in the kitchen at the Burrow and told Molly everything about her parents being tortured and how Remus had saved them.

She then told her that since they were returned to her that they had told her personally that this was all her fault. That since she was a witch and the reason that they had been hurt that it would be better for them all if she stayed away.

Molly listened and when Hermione sat there sobbing she held onto her as she would have Ginny and let her cry it out. When Hermione had gained control of her emotions once again Molly told her that the actions of her parents where uncalled for. That just because Hermione was a witch did not mean that what happened was her fault and her mother and father were wrong to put the blame on Hermione. It should have been put on the werewolves and Deatheaters that held them captive. Hermione listened to all that Molly said and finally agreed that it was not her fault, but the guilt was there.

Molly knew that Hermione had been close to her parents and she told her not to worry over this. "I know that Arthur and I cannot replace your own parents but we are here if you need us no matter what." Molly said as she patted Hermione's hand in comfort.

"Should I tell Ron, Mrs. Weasley he is so worried about me?" she asked Molly.

"Tell him everything my son has broad enough shoulders and they will help you carry this burden." She shooed Hermione out of her kitchen so that she could cook dinner. Hermione wandered down to the garage in search of Ron and when she got there it was just too cute for words. There stood Ron and his father with there heads together and there wands out doing no telling what to the engine of the car.

She cleared her throat to let them know of her presence and they both rose up and hit their heads on the hood of the car. Hermione just smiled at the choice words that came out of Ron's mouth and then his father popped him on the back of the head and told him not to use that kind of language in front of a woman. She walked over to them both and took Ron by the hand and smiled at Mr. Weasley.

" I have heard him say worse sir and it is alright I won't tell Molly about the work you are doing on the car if you will let me steal your son away for a bit." Mr. Weasley immediately went back to work on the car and Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through all that gorgeous red hair to make sure Ron didn't get hurt when he bumped his head.

"Will you go for a walk with me Mr. Weasley?" she asked Ron as she tugged him along beside her still holding his hand. When they were a good distance away from the house she sat down in the grass and pulled Ron down beside her.

She leaned into his chest as she began to tell her story. She told Ron all of the things that she had kept to herself for so long about her family and hugged him close worried about what he would say.

He waited and listened knowing that she was finally going to tell him what had her so troubled. He sat there quiet and intent as she told her story, everything was starting to click into place. He held her close as she cried, as he encouraged her to finish but he knew how hard it must be for her. When she finished he kissed her gently, wiping away her tears.

"Hermione, I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you, and I can't believe your parents would do that, I always liked them a lot. But then again, no one really expected Percy to walk out on our family either" he said, contempt rising in his voice. Oh how he would like to give his brother a piece of his mind, and his fist. "But I'm here for you and we are going to get through this.

Maybe someday they will come around. Deep down I'm sure they know it's not your fault and it was really just a horrible accident." He said wiping her tears away once more, He looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes and wept him self inside for her hurt.

When she finished telling Ron all the horrible things that had happened to her family in the last year she sighed. When Molly told her to tell Ron she really knew what she was talking about.

She hugged him to her not ever wanting to let him go. She leaned back only far enough to look at his face He had told her that her parents would come around but he did not know them like she did.

"They meant what they said Ron and have kept there word." She told Ron that she had not seen her mom and dad since before the war was over and that they had moved and failed to give her their new address.

She looked into his beautiful eyes and saw all the love there. She kissed him gently on the lips and when she pulled away she told him what was in her heart.

"I love you Ron." "You and someday our children will be my family." Then she smiled it is just an added bonus that I get all the Weasleys with you.

Your mom is better than the one I was born to any way. She shrugged her shoulders and let her parents go. There was no use holding on to someone that did not want you.

She smiled at Ron and rose up on her knees she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly at first then passionately. Hermione ran her hands over his muscular arms and around to his broad back pulling him closer to her. She left his lips and kissed his face and nibbled at his neck really beginning to enjoy her self.

He could feel her body against his and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and held her as she started to nibble his ear, he did not want her to stop. He groaned out loud when Molly yelled that she had dinner ready and for them to come in so that they could all talk.

Hermione groaned. At least she thought it was her that groaned. She leaned into Ron's body trying to regain a little control, it took her a minute. She raised her head and asked Ron if he was ready to go in and tell his parents about them.

"We are so finishing this later." he said jokingly, thinking how they always seemed to be interrupted. He stood up and held her hand, heading back towards the Burrow for dinner. "Let's both tell them and stop worrying you know they are going to love you and you being a part of the family." he said. "I love you and that's all that matters." he said squeezing her hand as they headed inside.

"I am glad that she called when she did because I don't think I would have been able to stop." Hermione said with a shy smile at Ron.

"I love you." she said again not really knowing what else to say after her behavior of a few minutes ago. Hermione blushed and hugged him to her again before she stood with her man, and walked with him down to his home to tell his mom and dad that she wanted to take care of him from now on.

"I am nervous what if this is not what your mom wants for you?" "What if I am not what she wants for you?" Hermione knew that Molly liked her, even loved her but she wanted to date her son and that would change their relationship. She knew that she was being silly but she couldn't help it.

She stiffened her back before entering the kitchen ready to do battle if necessary to keep the love that she had wanted for years. Hermione reached out toward Ron and took hold of his hand.

"Do you want to tell them or do you want me too?" She whispered as she looked at Molly who was standing at the stove. She put food onto platters and then used her wand to send them to the table. While Arthur washed his hands at the sink getting off all that imaginary car grease he got on them while using his wand to fix the car.

Hermione began to relax as she looked up into Ron's face she could have sworn that she saw him wink at her. Hermione looked back at Molly and Arthur and she hoped that they could be as happy as his parents.

Molly turned around from her work at the stove and looked at her son who was smitten with Hermione.

She smiled as she noticed that they were holding hands. Molly had been out of the dating loop herself for a number of years but if she was not mistaken the Weasley family had just added another member.

"Ron, you and Hermione go ahead and sit down." Molly said as she turned to her husband.

" Arthur have you about finished, I would like to eat sometime tonight." she said with a smile and a secret little look that told Arthur that he was not paying enough attention to what was happening around him again. He smiled when he saw the couple before him hand in hand as they walked toward the table. Arthur winked at Molly to let her know that he had seen. Then he walked around them to sit down at the head of the table.

As he began to fill his plate with his meal he asked how things were going at the new school giving Ron and Hermione the opening they needed to tell them their news. Hermione looked at Ron and squeezed his hand under the table as she blushed lightly and lowered her head so that no one could see. She played with Ron's fingers nervously and hoped that he would be the one to tell them that they were dating.

Ron squeezed her hand in return and smiled as she played with his fingers. He filled his plate and then looked at his parents smiling. 

"Mom, dad, school is awesome, the castle is amazing and the people there are great too. I'm really glad I took this chance to further my education." he smiled, looking around at them all, taking a deep breath.

"It has been made an even better experience by one special person. Mum, dad, Hermione and I are officially together and I've never been happier in my life." he said with finality in his tone, as if that settled it.

Molly smiled warmly at them. "Yes Ron, I can see that now as I take a better look at the two of you, you're absolutely smitten with each other. Now tell us how it happened because it's taken too long! We've wondered since your Hogwarts days why you two caused such turmoil to each other!" she said smiling warmly at Hermione, she wished that she would join in the story. Arthur sat there smiling, muttering things like "Jolly good" and "I new someday it would happen, I always said..." 

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand encouraging her to join in the conversation.

Hermione smiled at Ron and cleared her throat she knew somehow that he wanted her to join in. "Molly, Arthur," she said as she looked at them both. I know that it has taken us a while to get together but now that we are I am not going to let Ron go she held tightly to Ron's hand.

Molly stood up and came around the side of the table to hug them both. Hermione smiled over at Ron when his mother sat back down and wiped tears from her eyes. Hermione had been so scared to tell them. Now that they had everything would be perfect.

After dinner Molly suggested that they go for a walk before heading back to school and she and Ron left the kitchen hand in hand.

They headed out along the garden path for a walk.

"See, there was nothing to be worried about, they are thrilled for us." he said with a smile.

The sun had begun to set in the distance and it cast golden rays all around them. The evening sky was streaked with red and purple that seemed to enhance the beauty of the evening. They emerged from the little forest behind the house, standing on the edge of a large field that the boys had once used as a Quidditch pitch while still at Hogwarts. Ron sighed, reminiscing in memories.

Now everyone was all grown up and moved out, Ginny the only one left still at the burrow. He looked around the field and smiled, before turning to Hermione and looking her in the eye. He brushed her hair back gently as he pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you so much..." he said quietly.

She snuggled into his arms and just enjoyed the moment knowing that they would have to return to the school before long. She brushed her lips against his as she reached her arms behind his back and playfully pinched him on his bum. She smiled against his lips because she knew that she had surprised him.

She leaned back to look into his face as she told him that she wanted to finish what they had started before dinner. She did not really wait for a response as she began to use her hands to pull him closer. She stood up on tip toes and began to plant kisses and love bites down the side of his neck and waited for him to either join in or stop her altogether.

Ron smiled as he kissed her in return. As she kissed his neck he smiled, leaning into it. He then kissed her softly, and then a bit harder, venturing lower and kissing her neck with little soft kisses and then returning to her mouth. He smiled inwardly, enjoying every minute of it. He ran his hands gently through her hair, nibbling gently on her lip.

Hermione felt herself losing control she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted to just get closer to Ron. She followed along where he took her. As their Lips nipped and nibbled she wanted more. She ran her hand around to his back and in her need to feel skin she ran her hand up his shirt and felt the strong muscles there.

She ran her hands around to caress his stomach as well. Her legs were about ready to give out altogether. Hermione left Ron's lips to caress his neck once more with her lips and teeth as she gave him the choice to slow this down or to carry on.

"Ron I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." She whispered as she continued to kiss him. She took hold of his face to stop him for moment to get his attention when he finally looked her in the face she told him what was in her heart.

"Ron I will love you forever." She told him as she kissed his lips softly then passionately once more.

"At that moment, there was no one else in the world that mattered; it was just the two of them. Ron held her close as she kissed him once more, running a hand through her hair.

"You smell nice," she said as she sniffed at Ron's neck. Then to please them both she ran her tongue over the same spot. She shivered and then not able stand up any longer she gracefully lowered her self to the ground and she pulled Ron down with her.

They were still facing each other as they knelt down in the field where they had played as children.

"_This feels so right,"_ Hermione thought while she kissed this man. She wanted to feel him against her so she reached out and helped him out of his shirt. She ran her hands over that fabulous chest and back. Then she followed her hands with her mouth. She backed up and looked at Ron. Hermione needed him to make the next move.

She wanted nothing more desperately than to kiss him once more. So that is what she did. She hugged his naked chest closer to her. She looked up into his eyes and waited.

He kissed her again, and he rubbed her back as he slowly slipping his hands under her shirt and around her waist

Hermione felt his hands on her body and could think of only how right his hands felt there. There had been no one in her life that loved her as much as this wonderful man beside her. With him she would hold nothing back. She wanted this more right now than she wanted to breathe.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she brought his lips back down to hers.

"I hope that our children have there Daddy's hair." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

"I love you Ron." She said with such conviction.

"There will be times in our life when we will be as happy as we are today." she told him.

"There will be times that we fight and struggle but I will love you through them all. I needed to tell you that before we take this any further. I have never loved anyone like I love you." She kissed him then a kiss of friendship and a promise of so much more.

"I love you so much, and I know there will be hard times, but we will make it through it." He looked her in the eyes, not able to break the connection, she meant the world to him, and she always had. Everything felt so right, he loved holding her in his arms.

Hermione kissed him in return content to be held in his arms. She snuggled into Ron and placed her head on his chest and listened to the pounding of his heart. She thought she heard a noise to her left. "Ron did you hear anything?" she asked him. She lifted her head and listened for a moment when she heard it again. "Ron someone is coming." She shrieked as she began to scramble around on her hands and knees searching for something.

Harry had just returned to The Burrow with Ginny to visit and was surprised to learn Hermione and Ron were home also.

He was now heading towards the old Quidditch pitch in search of the two. When he entered the clearing at first he saw no one, but suddenly a cloud moved and he spotted the two of them in the middle of the field.

He averted his eyes instantly and looked at a tree, clearing his throat loudly.

"Hah" she shouted in triumph as she picked up his discarded shirt and tossed it to him.

"Hurry put it on before he gets here." She was beginning to fill panicky. Ron please she said as she began to straighten her own disheveled appearance still on her hands and knees. She heard Harry's voice as he spoke to them.

"Bugger it" she said then Hermione blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Maybe it is for the best that we were interrupted again." She said in frustration. With her face still in her hands her shoulders began to shake. She choked, maybe they were not meant to do this. "First your brother and now Harry our best friend." she shook her head. Hermione then burst into laughter. "Come on Ron sweetheart this is funny." she said as she reached for his hand so that he could help her to her feet.

He knew they had heard him because he heard Ron curse and Hermione squeal. He waited a few more seconds before turning and heading toward them. Ron pulled his shirt on not to happy at the moment with seeing his best friend.. He fixed his messy hair and stood up, he looked toward where he had heard Harry's voice. He looked over to make sure Hermione was okay before he walked over to Harry. "Wotcher Potter" he said reaching out and pulling him into an embrace. He thumped him on the back, "Perfect timing there mate" he mumbled so that only Harry heard it. Harry smirked at him, tossing him a knowing look.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked, pulling her into a hug. "How long has it been, what have you two been up to?" he asked, unable to stop smiling, he had missed his two best friends so much. "Ginny's back at the Burrow talking to Mrs. Weasley." he added to Hermione, knowing she would likely want to talk with her.

"We have been at Phoenix. We arrived a few days earlier than some people, classes haven't really started yet." Ron said, turning and heading back towards to the Burrow. "You're rooming with me, by the way." he added to Harry, seeing as Harry had not yet arrived at Phoenix.

Harry smiled. "Good, it will just be like old times at Hogwarts." he said.

Only a little embarrassed that it had been Harry that caught them she smiled in welcome at her friend.

"It has been to long I am so glad that you will be going to the school with us it just wouldn't be the same without you."

She wanted to hold Ron's hand but didn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. She didn't look at Ron still a bit embarrassed and so she babbled.

"Is Ginny going to go to the school with us?" Hermione asked. "I hope so then the old school gang will be together once more." "Fred and George are already there and so is Draco Malfoy, Pansy, and Snape." "I thought that you ought to know that Harry." she said "I did not want you to walk in there and see him without being able to prepare yourself a bit first." She said as she walked closely beside Ron.

"Harry I know that you and Ginny are together and I know that she will bug you for details of tonight's events". "For me could you at least not tell her in front of Molly and Arthur? She asked her face turning a bit pink remembering how he found them. "It is going to be hard enough for me to walk into the house without my face giving us away."

Harry nodded at Hermione's request; he smiled as she started to babble. "Don't worry Hermione, just calm down, its fine." he said as he caught up with Ron and smirked at him. Ron rolled his eyes and smiled.

They headed back through the forest emerging at the top of the hill that overlooked the Burrow. The lights were on in the kitchen, casting light out onto the garden below. Three gnomes were visible, mischievously uprooting some of the flowers. Ron just shook his head and headed in the back door towards the kitchen. Before he even entered the room he heard a shout and was instantly embraced by a mass of red hair.

"Hey Ginny." he spluttered as she ran into him, causing him to lose his breath.

He hugged her in return, before moving over so she could hug Hermione also. He and Harry headed over to the table and sat down in front of two steaming cups of butterbeer that Mrs. Weasley had placed there for them. Hermione and Ginny did the same.


	5. Chapter 5 The Statue

The Harry Potter characters are owned by JK Rowling. This story I co-wrote with seekersgirl1609 and hope that you will enjoy.

Hermione was so happy to be here with Ron and Harry again. It felt like old times as they all gathered at the table in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen for butterbeers.

Ginny had hugged her and they sat down to catch up with each other. Ginny told Hermione that she and Harry were doing really well and she asked about the school.

"I am glad you brought up the school. Are you going to attend this year?" Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled.

"Yes I will arrive with Harry soon. Do you have a roommate yet?" Ginny asked."

"No and I need someone there to talk to other than your boyfriend and mine." Hermione said as she took a drink of her butterbeer.

Hermione began to talk of the school and what she had seen so far.

"The bed chambers are roomier than the ones that we had at Hogwarts. They have a lake and a pool." She said the last with a small smile as she glanced over at Ron. He was in deep conversation with Harry over a Quidditch match that had been played a few days ago in Ireland.

"We have been there for a few days and still have not explored the whole of the school and the grounds." Hermione said as she waited for Ginny to ask about her and Ron.

"Fred and George seemed to be a bit bored and that worries me because that means that they will probably start inventing new products for the shop."

"Maybe they are just going to explore the school and find out its secrets first before they start to cause chaos." Ginny said noticing that Hermione was a bit nervous and she did not think it had anything to do with Fred and George but with Ron instead.

They sat there and talked for what seemed like hours. Hermione knew that she had nodded off once or twice, she was so tired. Ron and Harry were having such a nice time together and she did not want to interrupt but she could barely keep her eyes open.

She reached over and placed her hand on Ron's knee to get his attention. She smothered a yawn behind her hand. When Ron looked at her she told him that she was going to go ahead and say goodnight and apparate back to the school.

"It is alright if you want to spend more time here with your family. She said as she leaned over and kissed him. She stood up and hugged everyone.

"I think that I will step out and take a good look at The Burrow once more before I leave. With school about to start I don't know when I will get back here to see it again." She loved Harry and Ginny so much but she knew with them at the Phoenix Academy plus schoolwork that she and Ron would barely have time to pass in the corridors without an entourage.

She also knew that she was over thinking again and smiled. Hermione wrapped her arms around her self and shivered as the night air hit her.

Ron was so glad to see Harry again and be able to talk of Quidditch with someone who actually understood the game.. They had both grown up so much in the past few years. Harry now almost as tall as Ron, had filled out and was very athletic from all his Quidditch training. His black hair was slightly longer, and accentuated his bright green eyes as always. And of course, his famous scar was just as visible as ever.

Too soon, Hermione announced that she was going to head back to the school for the night. Ron smiled and stood up also. He sighed looking around the Burrow, reminiscing in memories for a few more precious moments, before turning and hugging his mother and father goodbye. "Thanks for having us mum, the food was great." he said. "Harry, Ginny, we'll see you at school tomorrow." he said before grabbing one of his old traveling cloak and tossing it around his broad shoulders. He turned and headed out the door after Hermione, catching up with her quickly.

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her gently on the top of the head. They headed along the dirt path to the little picket fence near the road, before turning on the spot and disapparating with a loud crack...

Hermione felt Ron kiss her on the top of her head and smiled. She did not want to see him rush off on her account. He had been having such a wonderful time as he and Harry caught up. She tried to tell him to stay for a while and visit. Ever the gentleman Ron saw her safely back to the school grounds.

They arrived on the steps before the huge double doors that led them into the Great Hall. She hugged Ron closely to her. Tomorrow would bring changes to their lives. _They would work together to make this work_. She thought. They had not been alone since Harry had wondered upon them and Hermione was a bit embarrassed. She blushed and thanked goodness that it was already dark outside.

They stood in silence for the longest time before she spoke. "I love you," she told him as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Would you like to go for a walk before we head up to bed?" She realized what she said and thought she heard him chuckle. She quickly corrected her self.

"Before you head to your bed and me to mine she said with a smile and a blush.

One of these days she would be able to talk to him about certain things without being getting tongue tied she hoped.

Ron smiled. "Sure, I'd love to go for a walk." he said, his smirk visible in the moonlight.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, looking around at the unfamiliar school, so unlike Hogwarts and all its secret passage ways and hideouts.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and headed through the doors and into the school.

"Now would be the perfect time to explore everyone seems to have disappeared."

She smiled, "Sweetie this way we will be able to show Harry and Ginny around when they get here tomorrow.

"I just hope that we do not run into Draco."She wrinkled her nose at the mention of his name like he was a putrid odor that she could fan away. Hermione not realizing that she had down so waved her hand in front of her face like she was shooing a way a buzzing fly.

"I know that Draco helped us defeat Voldemort and I am grateful for that but he is still as annoying as ever. At least he is not as gung ho about calling me a Mudblood as he used to be.

"Ron I have been here for a few days and other than my own room I have seen the Great Hall and the pool. She brushed up against him as she said this and tried to remind him of the games that they had played yesterday.

That was the first time she had ever really kissed Ron and as silly as it seemed the first chance she got she was going to write it down in her journal. She also would enter everything that happened since. The tryst in the field behind The Burrow and the conversations that she had with Ron's parents and Harry and Ginny would also be put in there. This was a start to a new life for her and she wanted to remember everything.

They explored the school finding many little nooks and hideaways. There was an odd room at the top of the first tower that when she entered she felt so cold that she tried to conjure her little blue flame for warmth but her magic would not work in there. She tried a couple of other little spells thinking it was just her she asks Ron to try. When they left that room Hermione hoped that she did not have any classes in there it gave her the willies.

They found a secret passage on the fifth floor that lead down into the dungeon of the castle. She made a note to tell Fred and George all that they had found when she saw them tomorrow.

"Wouldn't it be neat if we made a map here like the one that Harry had at Hogwarts?" She smiled lovingly at the man beside her. We could be the Phoenix Marauders she laughed but secretly thought that it was kind of neat.

Ron and Hermione explored the castle for several hours that evening, the moonlight streaming in the windows. The castle was old and rich with History, showing its age in the worn, stone hallways and floors, oil canvassed paintings, candelabras and brass chandeliers.

Winding stairways twisted and turned upwards to the highest towers of the castle, while long, gloomy dungeons stooped lower and lower into the cold ground below. The ceilings were high and made of stone; the occasional room had shiny, red oak floors and ceilings. The castle reminded him much of Hogwarts, and yet had its own distinct qualities.

They continued along a corridor, arriving at an odd statue covering a seemingly inconspicuous door in the wall. Ron nodded as Hermione spoke, only half listening. He dropped to his knees, crawling in behind the statue, his knees pressed into his chest due to the tight space and his tall frame.

His broad shoulders were pressed back into the statue, but he ignored the feeling of claustrophobia pressing in around him. He ran his hand across the rough stone door behind the statue, surprised he had noticed it. At first he was not sure what Hermione was talking about.

Up close he saw that the door was a stone square placed in the wall, nearly the exact same colour as the wall behind it. With significant difficulty, he pulled his feet out from under them and placed them against the door, getting to ready to push. He placed his hand on the door and pushed hard, the uneven edges of the statue cutting into his back. When nothing moved, he stopped pushing and studied the door once again, running his hand along the rough stone exterior.

He was about ready to give up when his thumb ran over something long and curving. He stopped and looked, not seeing anything. He ran his hand across the top left corner once again, this time feeling all his fingers brush across what felt like slanted, curvy writing.

"Hey I found some writing." he said, his voice cracking with excitement. He ran his hand over the spot once more, and was surprised to see the writing slowly turning black, as if some invisible hand were tracing the letter in black marker...

Hermione felt like she was talking to her self. She looked over at Ron and discovered that was exactly what she had been doing this whole time. She smiled and just shook her head. In all the time that she had known this wonderful man she should realize that once he gets sidetracked by something nothing else will penetrate that thick skill until he figures it out. He had obviously found some thing behind that ugly statue. This was not surprising considering that a lot of the secret passages at Hogwarts had been hidden behind a statue or something of the sort. He knelt down behind the statue and was attempting to use his hands and feet to move the solid concrete slab.

Hermione stepped closer to Ron and leaned over his back trying to get a better look. In moving closer she had blocked what little light there seemed to be so she took out her wand and softly said Lumos. The tip of her wand glowed and revealed the writing that Ron has been going on about. It looked like something she had seen in Ancient Runes but she could not translate it.

Before she could ask Ron his thoughts the concrete slab move just a fraction of an inch forward. Hermione jumped a bit not expecting the huge stone slab to move of its own accord. When only moments before Ron had used all his strength and couldn't move it at all.

"I don't trust this Ron" She said as she leaned over and whispered in his ear hoping that he heard her.

He seemed to be engrossed in the events that were unfolding in front of him. She also knew Ron well enough to know that if that stone moved enough for him to fit through the space that he would probably enter it. Hermione knew her self as well and she knew that she loved him too much to allow him to go alone. She would follow him where ever he chose to go. Even if all that lay on the other side was a trap.

She knelt down beside him and put her arm around his shoulder as they watched and waited to see what would happen next.

Ron watched in a daze as the stone started to shift position. He studied the writing trying to figure out what it was saying, but he knew nothing of ancient languages. He looked up and Hermione and shrugged, showing her he had heard what she was saying.

"Do you want to see where this goes to?" he asked as he looked back through the large black crack that had appeared.

He reached out and gently took Hermione's wand, placing it into the crevice and peered in.

"I really can't see, but it looks like a hidden passageway." he said sticking his head into the darkness.

He had a good look around and then emerged, looking back up to Hermione.

"What do you think?" he asked, seeing the look of patient caution in her eyes. He knew that she had always been the logical one, thinking of the consequences, where as he and Harry had always jumped head first into things without really thinking. He would never make her do anything she didn't want to, and knew that if she didn't want to go he would be okay with that. But he would return on his own or perhaps with Harry eventually. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her decision.


	6. Chapter 6 The Room

These characters are owned by JK Rowling we just borrowed them for this story. I co- wrote this with seekersgirl1609. Hope you enjoy.

Hermione being the practical person that she was wrote down the location of the statue and what appeared to be behind the stone slab on a spare bit of parchment. Then she used her wand to send it to Fred and George's room in case something happened and she and Ron could not get out again.

After doing that she knelt down beside Ron and took the lead as she entered the passage. Luckily she had already said the Lumos charm and relit the tip of her wand.

The tunnel was in total blackness there was no telling how long that it was. She waited for Ron to come through and when he was by her side once more she asked if he had his wand.

The more light they had the better she felt very uncomfortable in such close quarters. Hermione did not feel right about being in here. She did not know if it was her cautious side rearing its ugly head or if there was something funny about this tunnel.

They continued on for what seemed like hours but in all actuality were probably mere moments when they came to the end. This wall, was covered with the writing as well and Hermione wrote down the letters as they appeared just like she would have outside if she had the chance to. She pocketed the parchment to study later.

She tapped the rock with the tip of her wand and nothing happened. "Ron what did you do earlier to get the outside slab to move." She asked as she pushed with all her might against the wall.

"Maybe you should give it a go I can't seem to get it to do anything. She said as she moved a side so that Ron could take her place at the wall.

Ron smiled as Hermione headed into the tunnel, squeezing in behind her. He stood up once on the other side and looked around the dreary tunnel. It was a square, dark tunnel with roughly carved stone walls and floors. He made a mental note to watch where he stepped due to the floor being extremely uneven.

The ceiling was fairly low and he hunched his shoulders, ducking slightly so as not to hit his head. Hermione however who was much shorter fit perfectly. He pulled out his wand and it instantly came to life without him even muttering the words, but he wasn't paying attention to the fact that his non verbal spell had worked perfectly, but rather looked down the long tunnel that opened before them.

He turned and headed off after Hermione, their wands casting eerie shadows on the wall. The air got cooler as the continued and Ron assumed that they were slowly sloping downwards. He was glad that Hermione had thought ahead and sent a note to George and Fred, indicating where they were should anything happen,

Soon, the end of the tunnel was visible and it was again a similar slab of rock in the wall, that would easily be mistaken as a dead end. But Ron was know aware of the tricks this tunnel held and knelt down in front of it, not even bothering to push it. If he hadn't been able to open the first one, it wasn't likely that he could open this one.

He ran his hands completely along the surface of the stone slab, starting where the writing had been the first time, the top left corner. This time however there was no writing in that corner so he continued on, feeling out every inch of the surface. He was about to give up and suggest they go back when his hands brushed across some writing down near the bottom.

He smirked and ran his hand completely along the word, watching as it appeared in dark black letters, as though some invisible hand were tracing it in black marker.

He did not recognize the language or penmanship and was glad to see Hermione write it down. He looked back at the door just as it started to shift, a large crack opening just as the first door had...

Hermione finished writing down the runes to transcribe at a later date. She looked over at Ron even in this light she could see the excitement in his eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him to her knowing that she would follow him any where. She stood on tip toes and kissed his lips softly. She then turned so that she could she this new opening it was some how different from the other one. She knelt down and crawled through it.

She stopped just on the other side of the slab. She waited there for Ron she would not go on without him. She was beginning to get excited herself. She felt Ron brush up beside her in the darkness. At least she hoped that it was Ron. She whispered his name and listened trapped in complete blackness afraid to shine a light to make visible what could be lurking here in the dark.

She said his name a little louder she had managed to scare her self witless when she found out why the door seemed to be different this one was closing. Ron you better answer me right this minute she said as she grabbed her wand and yelled Lumos.

Ron followed Hermione through and bumped into Hermione as he did so. Unfortunately, bumping into her caused his broad shoulders to bump into the wall beside him, causing a large amount of soot and cobwebs to fall from the loose ceiling and land in his eyes and mouth.

Spluttering he pulled back into the opposite side of the entrance coughing, his eyes watering. He vaguely heard Hermione call his name but couldn't respond because he had a large amount of soot still down his throat. Several moments later, he wiped his watering eyes and coughed out the last of the soot, crawling through the crack once more, careful to make him self as skinny as possible.

"Hermione, where'd you go?" he called, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Hermione lit her wand and was able to see that Ron had made it through before the rock slid back into place. She was relieved that she was not trapped in here alone. She could see the traces of dust and dirt that was on his face and realized what must have happened.

"Sweetheart, are you alright." She asked in concern. She thought that she saw him nod his head and she began to look around.

The room that they were in was huge and looked to be made out of some white type of stone maybe even marble Hermione thought as she ran her hand over the smoothness of the stones beneath her. "What is this place?" She said in awe as she got to her feet. She walked the circumference of the room in a matter of moments.

The room was much larger than her bed chamber and was full of vials and potions. There were shelves and shelves of things that she would rather not know about floating in some substance or another. There was a door to her left and another to her right. She walked to the one on her right and tried it and it was locked. She pulled out her wand and tried Alohomora and it would not work. She looked over at Ron for his opinion. Seeing that he was absorbed in his own exploration she left him to it and went to the next door.

She heard voices on the other side. "Psst… Ron could you please come over here for a minute I may have found something." She whispered.

She placed her ear to the door not sure that Ron had even heard her.

"Draco I know that they are here I have see Ms. Granger and the Weasley's my self"

"Where is Potter do you think?" Professor Snape inquired. Hermione had almost forgot that the old Potions Master was here as a teacher. She covered her mouth so that she would not be tempted to yell at Ron and continued to listen to the conversation.

Severus Snape told Draco to be careful he had also seen Ms. Pansy Parkington at the school. Snape and Draco exited through another door.

Hermione turned around and looked at Ron.

"Why would he care if we were here at the school?" "They both fought for Dumbledore in the end.

She grabbed some ingredients from the selves that she thought might come in handy and she stashed potion ingredients in every pocket she had in her clothes. Still searching to make sure she had not forgotten any thing important.

"We need to get what members of the DA are here together and that way we will at least be prepared if either Snape or Draco make a play for power".

"If they get the Super heroes on there side we will be in serious trouble. They are very strong and very capable. When we leave here we need to find Fred and George and contact Harry and Ginny just in case." She looked at Ron with a fierce determination in her eyes she would not lose anyone else in her life.

Ron walked around the room studying the vials on the walls. With a sinking feeling he realized how much this room reminded him of a room in the Ministry of Magic back in their fifth year when they had been searching for Sirius there.

He half expected the doors to open and then suddenly start spinning. He took a wary step back and headed over to where Hermione was listening in on the door. The second he heard Snape and Malfoy's voice it was all he could do to not break down the door and attack the filthy pair. He glowered at them through the door and stepped back.  
"It doesn't matter that they ended up fighting for us in the end, Snape is still a filthy, greasy, betraying worm that killed Dumbledore. I don't trust him in the least and I don't see how you can." he said, a few more vulgar words coming out with his outburst. Anger surged through him and he turned away, hatred coursing through his veins.

"I mean they almost got Harry killed and then they come back pleading, saying they are on our side, and those idiots again, many curse words came out as well welcomed them back, believing the bull about how Snape had been under the Imperious curse when he attacked Dumbledore. And the idiots believed him." he added quietly, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

He turned and headed around the room again, deciding that he would bring Harry back here another time. He took another breath, attempting to calm himself down. Although he had matured and grown up, he was still the same red headed Ron who was often quick to anger.

He watched as Hermione pocketed several vials and tubes.

"What are you doing Hermione; you don't know what's in those or what they will do when they leave the perimeter of this room. They are of no use to us." he said, surprised these words of logic were coming from his mouth.

"Ron do you know me at all? I had spell checked these vials before I ever moved them." I do not trust that slimy headed git or his white ferret friend either, I have got in my arms the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion and a few other ingredients that might come in handy in a pinch." She said as she continued to put stuff in her pockets.

"I know that you are angry because they are here. I am not exactly thrilled to have to spend no telling how long in the presence of the one person that made my school years horrible for me. I will tell you this though Ronald," she said as she approached him. "We are not at Hogwarts any more and I will not allow you to take your anger out on me."

She followed him around the room as he tried to get his anger under control. He had his back to her and she smiled. He had changed physically but underneath it all he was still Ron. She nearly walked into him lost in her own thoughts.

"I have all that I need so when we leave this room go find Harry I know that you want to bring him back here anyway." She grinned.

"Ron I have known you forever sweetie give me a little credit." She leaned into him not able to hug him for all the things that she held between them in her arms.

"I think that Harry should see this room as well. I hope that you two can get in that room that is locked. I heard something moving around in there before I got distracted by Snape. Just be careful for all we know he has a troll in there." She believed strongly that what ever was in that room would be of importance.


	7. Chapter 7Harry and Ginny

These characters are owned by JK Rowling we just borrowed them for this story. I co- wrote this with seekersgirl1609. Hope you enjoy.

Hermione walked over to the stone slab and felt with her foot for the little lever that Ron found and pushed it down with the toe of her shoe. When it had opened she walked back into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Ron could you please light the way I cannot reach my wand?" Hoping that he would follow she began to make her way to the other end of the tunnel so that they could get out of here.

"I think that while you are with Harry, and Ginny is getting settled. That I should go in search of Fred and George. We should explore and map out as much of the school as possible before classes start." With that said she waited to see what Ron thought.

Ron took another deep breath before following her out of the room. He hadn't meant to take his anger our on her, and hadn't really as she thought, he was simply expressing his hatred towards the two gits on the other room.

There were many things that had caused Harry and his hatred of them to increase, things that Hermione didn't, and shouldn't know about. So of course she hadn't understood his outbursts of anger as anything more than scolding her.

Harry would understand. He would go find him the second they were out of this tunnel thing. He grumbled inwardly as Hermione left the room, mothering him as she always did.

He lit his wand and headed along the tunnel several paces behind her, careful not to walk into any of the walls again. When at last they had reached the entrance they had came in through, he put his wand away and peeked his head through the crack cautiously.

When he saw that the corridor was deserted he crawled through, pulling it open so that Hermione could follow. Once she was safely through he let go and watched the door slide back into place.

"Come on, let's go." he muttered, not looking at her and heading off down the corridor, deep in thought. They retraced their steps around the castle, finally reaching the common room.

"Oy, there you are mate, where have you been?" Harry's voice came from off near the fireplace.

Ron looked up and grinned, seeing that Ginny was also with him.

"Just exploring." he said, He winked at Harry as he walked over and sat down.

"We found this secret tunnel that lead to a room full of vials and flasks. And then we heard Snape and Malfoy in the other room..." he said to them, telling them the whole story from start to finish.

"Hi Harry and Ginny!" she said excited to see them. She smiled to her self. Her other best friend had finally arrived. She felt like jumping up and down like a loon. She did not think that Ron would appreciate that in the mood he was in so she refrained from embarrassing her self.

She felt a little weird holding on to her supplies out here in the open so she began to arrange them into the folds of her robe. She used her wand and a Sticking Charm to hold them in place and out of sight. When she was finished she went over and sat beside Ron.

She listened only half heartedly to the retelling of there little adventure. She did notice that same look of hatred on Harry's face that she had seen on Ron's only a little while ago and sadly realized that Ron and Harry were hiding something. That was fine for Harry they were not dating. She had told Ron about what had happened to her parents yet he held things back from her.

She turned her head as a tear slid down her face and she used the sleeve of her robe to wipe it away before any one could see. She could not believe that she would let this hurt her. Ron did not have to tell her everything. She also knew that she could return the favor.

"Ron why don't you and Harry go and check out that room now? You know that Snape is not there and this is the only time that you will be able to say that for sure." she spoke to Ron but still looked at Harry.

She looked at Ginny and rolled her eyes. Because they were two very bight females they both knew that their men were trying to protect them from the harsh realties of war. What the two loving men seem to have forgotten is that the women stood with them in battle and saw things that they did not know about.

Hermione shivered as she thought of Bill Weasley being tortured because of her. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Ginny do you want to go in search of Fred and George with me?" she asked with a slight quavering in her voice.

"I think that we should make a map of the school like the ones that the Marauders had at Hogwarts.' With that Hermione stood to leave she felt so out of sorts all of a sudden Ron was just being Ron. Trying not to think about that night with Bill she bent over and kissed Ron on the lips and told him that she would see him later on.

She left the room in a daze not even sure that Ginny had followed her. She walked up the stairs and to her room where she hid all of the ingredients that she had nicked. She took a deep breath and said to the room in general,

"I guess we should start in the Great Hall looking for the twins."

Ron retold the story to Harry and was pleased to see him react at all the right places. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking over at Hermione to see if she had anything else to add that he might have missed. He instead noticed that she looked out of sorts and rather upset, she was never any good at hiding her feelings. He wondered if it was because he had blown up earlier, surely she knew that hadn't been at her, but rather years worth of hatred towards Snape, exploding at the wrong time.

He looked over at Harry and caught his look; he knew something was up too. When Hermione finally spoke, he noticed a quaver in her voice and that she would not look at him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair once more, frowning in confusion. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated as he saw Ginny glare at him slightly.

Hermione and Ginny stood to leave and he was surprised that Hermione leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back, squeezing her arm and said that he would see her later. Once the two girls had left the room he and Harry stood up and headed back to the hidden passageway...

Hermione and Ginny walked out of the room and headed toward the Great Hall. She did not say anything for a minute or two as she tried to gain some control over her emotions.

"Ginny I love your brother but he is frustrating at times." she sighed.

"We all have secrets after the war, but I told him one of mine and he will not tell me anything. He and Harry are trying to protect us from something. Did you see the look on there faces as we talked about Snape? That look that they exchanged was pure hatred. True they have never liked Snape but this was so much more." Hermione continued to walk.

She needed to tell Ginny what happened with Bill but she was afraid that Ginny would hate her. She did not have the courage to tell Ron at all. She was afraid that he would not want her anymore if he found out she nearly gotten his brother killed.

She pulled Ginny into the first room that they had came to which happened to be the library. Hermione looked around noticing that they were alone for the moment.

"Ginny I need to talk to you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"What I am about to tell you must stay with us no one else can know not until Bill or I tell them." She began to talk when Ginny nodded for her to continue.

Hermione spoke of that night like it was yesterday. She and Bill had been on Patrol. Harry and Ron had gone in to get some sleep when she and Bill were captured. "Two Deatheaters Malfoy and Lestrange had managed to grab us thinking to use us as leverage against Harry. I was separated from Bill they apparated us to some dungeon or another. I could hear your brother screaming for them to leave me alone or if he every got out of here that they would answer to him." He was tortured.

Hermione begin to cry unable to stop. She needed to tell someone so she continued.

"They tortured us both and when they thought that we could take no more they left us. I crawled over to the wall and called out to Bill I needed to know that he was o.k. He told me that he would survive. He was worried about me not him self. I told him that I had my wand and asked if he could walk. After hours of torture your brother and I escaped. I saw Bill's face when he took out Draco's father during the final battle he would have became a murderer but I ask that he spare Malfoy's life". Bill did that for me.

"We both still bear our scars though. Mine is this, if it weren't for me he would not have spent all those months in hospital. He asked to receive what punishment they had in store for me. Not knowing that I still was tortured they made his twice as bad for nothing. Hermione had begun to shake with the memories of that night. He could have died that night and it would have been my fault."

"There is something else that I have felt guilty about for the longest time when we made it out alive I kissed Bill and he kissed me back. I will never forget that kiss as long as I live. Although he is married to Fleur and I love Ron. I don't know how to explain it. That kiss was a kiss of hope between us." She sobbed into her hands.

"I do not want Ron to find out about this because he will make more of this than there is and he would hate both us." She waited for Ginny to respond she looked up at Ginny who was staring at the door and Hermione just closed her eyes and waited for this to blow up in her face.

Harry and Ron headed along the corridor arriving outside the hidden door. Ron crawled behind the statue and opened it by swiping his hand along the stone. Once the crack was wide enough for them to fit through, Ron hoisted himself through, waiting for Harry on the other side. It felt good to be the leader today, at Hogwarts; Ron had always followed Harry along on his crazy adventures. Once through, they headed along the cold stone passageway.

"So something is definitely up between you and the girls, did you see the looks there were throwing at you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I know, I think it's because I got really mad about Snape being here and hearing him conniving with Malfoy, I just snapped, not at her but in general. You know how I am." Ron said, steeling a glance at Harry, relieved to see that he didn't look mad.

"You didn't mention anything about that night though did you?" Harry asked quickly.

"No I didn't say anything, I think she just assumed I hate him like I always have, after the 6th year when he..." Ron trailed off, not realizing how much he missed his old Head Master.

Harry nodded, as he reached over and squeezed his shoulder, not saying anything. The continued on in silence for some time until they reached the end of the tunnel. Harry watched as Ron opened the door once more, crawling through to the other side.

Once inside, Ron looked over at Harry to see if his reaction was the same as Ron's had been, his first time in the room. It seemed to be, a weird look had crossed Harry's face.

"This room reminds me oddly of..." he started

"The revolving room with all the doors in the Ministry of Magic is what comes to my mind?" Ron finished for him.

"Yead, exactly." Harry said, heading off to look around the room.

Some time later after exploring the room further, they headed back through the corridor, emerging back in the main hallway. They headed back to the common room talking of nothing but Quidditch the whole way and how they planned to go out and play tomorrow afternoon...


End file.
